


50's Housewife Dress

by Two_Two_1b



Series: The Clothes Series [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, I'm atrocius, Impregnation Kink, M/M, No mpreg, Pregnancy Kink, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_Two_1b/pseuds/Two_Two_1b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been such an uncomfortable talk, Mycroft had thought his face would never regain its normal colour because he had been blushing from the beginning. Despite every kinky thing they had gotten themselves into, the elder Holmes had thought this would make Gregory run. Again he underestimated the Detective Inspector and that is why Mycroft found himself in the kitchen cooking a three course meal in a dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50's Housewife Dress

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Freaky Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/564547) by [Not_You](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You). 



> This is in the same 'verse as my The Walls Series, but it is not necessary to have read it to understand this story. This depicts the very kinky life of Mycroft and Gregory outside of their playdates with John and Sherlock. Maybe this is going to be a series, but I still have quite a few things to tell in the walls series so yeah it might take a while for the next story.

It had been such an uncomfortable talk, Mycroft had thought his face would never regain its normal colour because he had been blushing from the beginning. Despite every kinky thing they had gotten themselves into, the elder Holmes had thought this would make Gregory run. Again he underestimated the Detective Inspector and that is why Mycroft found himself in the kitchen cooking a three course meal in a dress.

The dress would make any housewife from the 50s envious. Tightly hugging his figure, it billowed out around his waist, a petticoat making it swing and dance with every step. It was white with a rose pattern and he wore a wig. His shoulder length hair was straight, but made a sharp curve at the bottom, a matching hairband kept the hair from his face. He wore a bra underneath with silicone breasts and Mycroft had to admit his body looked amazing with luscious curves. He also wore make-up, his lips had the same dark red colour as the roses on his dress.

He was just putting the rest of the ingredients in the soup so it could simmer for another 15 minutes, when he heard the front door open.

"Darling! I'm home," came the dark voice from the corridor. Mycroft wiped his hands on the frilly apron he wore to protect his dress and took a deep breath. _This was it, it was really going to happen._ Mycroft could feel his blood rush toward his groin. Gregory entered the kitchen and smiled, looking appreciatively at Mycroft and went over to him.

"Hello, darling." Lestrade greeted his partner kissing his cheek. Mycroft blushed and looked down stammering a greeting back.

"Smells good, honey. What are you cooking for me today?" Greg asked, his arms snaking around Mycroft, pulling him closer. He got a hesitant, stuttered answer. He knew Mycroft was embarrassed about this, so he tried to make him more comfortable with his words.

"I love it, darling. I love it, when I come home from a day of hard work and you are waiting for me. A lovely meal on the stove, the house clean and you, darling, in a wonderful dress, all pretty just for me." Mycroft smiled at the words, but his cheeks, seemingly impossible so, pinked even more.

"You prettied yourself up for me, my gorgeous little wife. Such a temptation." Lestrade murmured while pulling Mycroft close, groping his arse.

"And all that's missing is just one thing and tonight I'll give it to you. I'll knock you up so good, baby, I'll fill your pussy up with my cum until you think you can't take it anymore." Mycroft moaned at his partner's words.

"I can't wait to see your belly swelling, rounding with each month while my seed grows in you. Can't wait to see you waddling about, your breasts swelling in anticipation of our baby and to know I'll put it there." With that he turned and pushed Mycroft against the kitchen counter, grinding his cock against the dress-clad arse, murmuring into Mycroft's ear: "You want it, don't you? You want me to stick my cock into your cunt and fill you up with my spunk until you're pregnant."

Mycroft moaned loudly. He was burning up with humiliation, but god he wanted it. He wanted Greg's cum in his arse, pretending to be able to get pregnant from it. He wanted to moan like a street whore, opening his legs for any man willing to get him knocked up and Gregory, sweet lovely Gregory, was indulging his fantasy.

Mycroft felt his skirt being lifted and pushed over his arse up his back and heard Gregory's sudden intake of breath.

"Such a whore, darling. No panties. Just your garter belt and stockings, nothing to cover that little slutty hole. You need my cock, baby, and I am going to give it to you." Lestrade slicked himself up with the lube he had stored in his jacket and just pushed into Mycroft's waiting cunt. Mycroft moaned at the intrusion, he had prepared himself, he could take Gregory, but still the act of being just taken like that made him whimper. When Gregory was in him balls deep, he immediately begun to fuck Mycroft.

"I'm going to fuck you. I'm going to fuck you until you are bursting with my come. You little slut want it, don't you? You want my cum up your cunt, you want your belly to swell up, when I've knocked you up. But even when you're all round and fat, I'll fuck you, flood you with my spunk. You are my little breeding bitch."

Yes, God yes, thought Mycroft. He was so ashamed of being debased to this, yet it filled him with lust beyond measure. He was Greg's, who could do with him whatever he wanted. He was reduced a whore, good for nothing but breeding. A vessel for Gregory's sperm, to carry his brood. Each hard thrust pushed him closer to the edge.

Gregory's hand travelled around Mycroft, trying to find a way beneath the layers of the petticoat and skirt. Mycroft let out a loud moan, when Gregory succeeded. He came almost instantly as Gregory stroked his cock, his sperm dirtying the inside of his dress, arse pushing back on the cock that was thrusting into him relentlessly. Gregory came, too, grunting, grinding against Mycroft's bum.

Mycroft felt the cum, felt it slick and hot in him, he cried out at the sensation. It felt so good and he keened when Gregory pulled out and immediately replaced his cock with a buttplug, he had procured from his jacket.

oOoOoOo

They ate dinner then, Mycroft was a good cook and Gregory praised him for his culinary skills. After they devoured the three courses, Mycroft did the dishes, while Gregory sat in the kitchen, feet on the little kitchen table, beer in hand. He watched as Mycroft dried the dishes, smirking whenever he had to bend down to put the dishes away. Mycroft was all flustered and a little red, but was enjoying himself, the embarassment and the shame were part of it. Finally Mycroft was done and the kitchen was sparkling clean.

"Aren't you a good little house wife? So proper and prissy in your sweet little dress, but we both know you're not," Gregory piqued, before his voice turned commanding: "I want you to go upstairs and undress and then I want you kneeling on the bed, presenting to me like the good little bitch we both know you are. I want your arse high in the air, ready for me to fuck. Ready for me to breed you."

Mycroft complied, pupils dilating and his breath caught in his lungs. Lestrade drank the rest of his beer, giving Mycroft ample time to get undressed and into bed. When he finally entered the bedroom, he smirked at the sight. Mycroft was perfect: undressed, wig gone, his arse on display, the buttplug visible between his cheeks. Gregory didn't hesitate, he quickly undressed and climbed onto the large soft bed. He wriggled the plug a little, but then pulled it out and slid home with one fluent motion and began fucking Mycroft hard, making the man beneath him scream in pleasure.

"So filthy, baby, so filthy for me. I can feel my cum inside you. Such a dirty little cumslut. This is all you want, isn't it? My cock up your pussy, splitting you open and then to knock you up." The slap of skin meeting skin rang in Mycroft's ear as he tried to listen to Gregory's words. He was so hard, his cock an angry red, leaking precum.

Gregory continued talking, while ploughing Mycroft into the matress. Mycroft came untouched, his orgasm had been triggered by his partner's dirty words. Screaming and moaning, Mycroft clenched around Lestrade's cock, milking the older man for his sperm in return.

Gregory plugged his partner up before flopping down on the mattress, breathing hard. They rested for a while, before Mycroft tried to get up, wanting to take a shower and clean himself, thinking Gregory had indulged him enough, but he was held back by a steady hand.

"Oh no, baby, we're not done yet. I told you I'll fill you up till you're sloshing with my cum."

Mycroft settled back down and Gregory stroked his belly, telling him how beautiful he'll look when he is pregnant. How gorgeous his belly will extend and protrude from his body. How he will keep on fucking his lovely pregnant partner, maybe on the side, spooning him from behind, so he won't crush the baby. He told him all the lovely and all the dirty things Mycroft wanted to hear, before he pulled Mycroft on top of him, making him ride his cock.

Mycroft was flushed from the exertion. His skin was glistening with sweat, his mouth hanging wide open, make-up smeared, while he bounced on the hard cock beneath him. He splattered the other man's belly with cum, before he could feel his parnter orgasm inside him again. Gregory plugged him up again, the plug sliding in easily. He had been fantastizing about this for years, but reality surpassed easily.

Gregory continued to fuck him and then to plug him again and again. Kept telling him how gorgeous and filthy he was, how he wonderful he'll look heavy with child, how he loved seeing him so debauched, his hole red and abused. But he wasn't finished, yet, no he had to make sure Mycroft would come away pregnant from this.

The last time they fucked for the night, was actually in the early morning hours. Mycroft was exhausted, but blissed out. Gregory was on top of him, slowly thrusting into him, making love to Mycroft.

"This is it, baby," Lestrade told him. "I love you so much, baby and this time I'll get you pregnant. Oh, love, you are wonderful."

One last time he buried himself in Mycroft, coming with an exhausted sigh, before plugging Mycroft up again. In the morning, he would enjoy pulling it out of the sore arse, watching his cum leak out of the orifice, but for now, he just moved them into one of the guest bedrooms. They were filthy, sweaty and seminal fluid dried on their skin, but at least the sheets in the guest room were clean and dry. Settled into the new bed, Mycroft snuggled into the side of his partner and murmured his thanks and love for the wonderful man, who had entered his life and conquered his heart, before falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? Worth a series? Comments and kudos would be great.


End file.
